


[podfic] Name Game

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: “So what’s with all the Gavin--Graham--Geoff business? It’s not cute, you know.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Name Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Name Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134127) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 

> Thanks for the opportunity to record this fic I've loved for so long!! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I truly have the best podfic beta a creator could ask for, the marvellous [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace)!!!

###### Podfic

**Length:** 09:48

**Streaming:** [1]

> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fykidg2iw93m0ky/name%20game%20by%20codswallop.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 8.74 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Intro & Outro music from "Name Game" by Shirley Ellis  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read using a screenshot

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
